Sahabat atau Cinta?
by Tokiwa Ashirogi
Summary: DISCONTINUED - Harry tak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi. Dia tahu, dia merasakan perasaan aneh ini sejak tahun kedua, saat umurnya dua belas tahun. Mulanya dia mengira ini hanya pengaruh pubertas yang membuatnya menjadi sangat tertarik pada perempuan itu. Namun, seiring waktu, perasaan aneh tersebut lama-lama menjadi lebih besar.


**Disclaimer : Lagi-lagi saya bermain-main dengan dunia yang dikhayal oleh Bunda Rowling! Saya melakukan ini untuk senang-senang saja.**

**Note : Harry, Hermione, Ron, dan yang lainnya melanjutkan sekolah mereka di Hogwarts, jadi ini tahun ketujuh.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview di story Hermione Granger is a Witch! untuk, kak Christabellicious, AnnisaLongbottom, dan nadie. Berhubung peer liburan sudah selesai (saya kan anak rajin, rajin bolos tapinya, hehehe...) dan ulangan kagak ada, mari kita baca storynya bersama!**

**_Dibuat bertepatan dengan HUT saya ke-13, 'Happy Birthday to me!'_**

_Hopeful you like my story_

* * *

Harry Potter-The Boy Who Lived- terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memikirkan mimpi apa yang baru ia dapat. Harry memikirkan dia dan Hermione berciuman di dalam mimpinya. Memang, akhir-akhir ini bayang-bayang Hermione selalu muncul dalam pikirannya.

Harry tak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi. Dia tahu, dia merasakan perasaan aneh ini sejak tahun kedua, saat umurnya dua belas tahun. Mulanya dia mengira ini hanya pengaruh pubertas yang membuatnya menjadi sangat tertarik pada perempuan itu. Namun, seiring waktu, perasaan aneh tersebut lama-lama menjadi lebih besar.

Harry bisa saja menceritakan hal ini pada seseorang. Tapi siapa? Orangtuanya? Konyol, mereka sudah meninggal tujuh belas tahun lalu. Apakah Harry harus berkunjung ke alam orang tuanya? Itu konyol. Atau Sirius? Dia sudah meninggal dibunuh Bellatrix Lestrange saat Duel di Departemen Misteri. Remus juga sudah meninggal saat Perang Hogwarts. Atau-

Ron!

Ron masih hidup (bukannya Harry menginginkan Ron meninggal), selain itu dia juga teman dekatnya, tak mungkin dia akan memberi olokan kepadanya. Tapi, jika Ron menertawainya-

Dia akan malu seumur hidup.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Harry memutuskan saat jam makan siang nanti, dia akan menceritakan hal ini kepada Ron.

* * *

**SAHABAT ATAU CINTA?**

**Title Chapter : Patronus yang Berubah**

by GoldSeeker13528

HARRY POTTER © J K Rowling

* * *

Harry tiba di Aula Besar saat Ron dan Hermione belum datang. Jadi, dia harus menunggu mereka (sebenarnya yang ia inginkan hanya Ron) dan dia duduk di sebelah Neville Longbottom.

"Hai, Harry!" sapa Neville murung.

"Hai, Neville! Kenapa murung?" tanya Harry.

"Lihat! Nenek mengirimiku surat! Aku tidak suka ini!" keluh Neville.

Harry mengambil surat itu seizin Neville dan membacanya.

_Dear Neville_

_Cucuku tersayang_

_Kau tahu, nenekmu ini tidak bisa berbasa-basi, jadi kita langsung ke intinya saja. Aku mau menanyakan soal kehidupan asmaramu. Kau sering membicarakan tentang anak yang bernama Luna Lovegood. Aku bertanya-tanya sana-sini mencari informasi tentangnya. Kurasa dia cocok sebagai istrimu. Namun desas-desus yang beredar kau lebih menyukai anak Hufflepuff yang bernama Hannah Abbott? Aku ingin meminta kejelasan darimu, Nev cucuku._

_Sincerely,_

_Augusta Longbottom_

"Kau-" kata Harry yang langsung dipotong oleh Neville, "Oh ya. Aku tidak suka nenek mencampuri urusanku."

Tak lama kemudian, Ron dan Hermione datang. Segera saja Harry berbisik pada Ron setelah mereka bertiga saling menyapa, "Ron, nanti saat jam makan siang kita ke kamar dulu. Aku mau berbicara berdua denganmu."

"Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Ron.

"Sudahlah. Aku punya masalah," jawab Harry.

"Jangan bilang kalau bekas lukamu sakit sepeninggal Voldemort," tebak Ron.

"Mana mungkin. Tom Riddle dan Voldemort sudah binasa sepenuhnya," kata Harry membantah dalam bisikan.

"Aku hanya-" suara Ron ditenggelamkan oleh suara pidato Profesor McGonagall yang kini ditetapkan sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts.

"-dan bagi anak-anak tahun ketujuh diharapkan bersiap menghadapi NEWT, itu berarti kau juga Mr. Potter. Aku ingatkan kau agar tidak terganggu dengan jabatan Ketua Murid Laki-Laki dan Seeker Gryffindor. Dan Miss Granger selaku Ketua Murid Perempuan, aku mengingatkan agar bisa membantu teman-temanmu yang kesulitan," McGonagall mengakhiri pidatonya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sarapan dengan ceria. Tapi Harry menginginkan datangnya waktu jam makan siang. Dia dan Ron sudah janjian.

* * *

Pelajaran hari ini adalah Mantra dan Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dua pelajaran yang disukainya. Pelajaran mantra hari ini tentang mantra Patronus. Harry, Hermione, dan anggota Dumbledore Army tak perlu susah-susah mempelajarinya lagi dari Profesor Flitwick, karena Harry sudah pernah mengajarkannya dalam salah satu pertemuan di Ruang Kebutuhan.

Namun, hal yang menggegerkan terjadi kala Harry disuruh mencoba mantra Patronus oleh Profesor Flitwick.

"Bisakah kau mencoba mantra Patronus ini, Mr. Potter?" tanya Flitwick.

"Oh, eh. Tentu, Sir!" jawab Harry.

Semua mata anak Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw di kelas mantra tersebut itu memandang ke sosok Harry Potter.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" teriak Harry sembari mengacungkan tongkatnya ke depan.

Mulanya, semua anak termasuk Harry mengira bahwa rusa jantan perak yang besar akan keluar dari tongkatnya. Namun, yang keluar justru sosok berkilauan perak yang sangat besar, memiliki sayap, dan berparuh runcing. Itu sosok Hippogriff.

Seluruh kelas, termasuk Profesor Flitwick, menonton kejadian ini semua, dengan dagu mereka tergeletak terlupakan di lantai kelas. Hippogriff milik Harry mengeluarkan suara seperti bernyanyi. Setelah beberapa saat, Harry dan Hippogriffnya kembali menoleh ke depan kelas, tepat ke tempat Profesor Flitwick, yang langsung sadar dari trans-nya. Dan dagunya menutup dengan bunyi KLAK keras.

Profesor Flitwick mendekat ke arah Hippogriff Harry, yang mengeluarkan sedikit kilau perak saat dia mendekat. Spinnet mengangkat tangan kanannya yang agak gemetar, dan menyentuh Patronus itu. Dan membelainya.

Namun, Harry buru-buru melambaikan tongkatnya dan membuat patronusnya buyar menjadi ribuan bintang kecil. Dan semuanya terbangun dari trans-nya masing-masing. Terdengar banyak bunyi KLAK, yang Harry yakin semuanya sudah terbangun dari kekaguman yang disebabkan patronus Harry.

"Er, lima puluh poin untuk Gryffindor! Patronus yang sangat-sangat hebat, Mr. Potter!" cicit Flitwick nyaring.

"Profesor!" ujar seseorang dari belakang. Ternyata Hermione yang sedang mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya, Miss Granger?" tanya Flitwick.

"Saya pernah membaca teori Patronus, bahwa Patronus hanya bisa berupa binatang biasa. Tapi, kenapa patronus tadi berwujud hewan gaib?" tanya Hermione.

"Er-Aku juga tidak bisa menjawab ini. Bentuk patronus hewan gaib-" Flitwick menyerah dan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Nona Tau Segala ini.

* * *

"Kenapa patronusmu bisa berubah bentuk, Harry?" tanya Hermione setelah pelajaran mantra siang itu. Harry, Hermione, dan Ron sedang berjalan ke Aula Besar untuk menyantap makan siang. Wajah Harry bersemu merah.

"Oh, Lupin kan pernah bilang, kalau patronus bisa berubah bentuk karena tekanan!" kata Harry malu dalam posisi menunduk.

"Kau mengalami tekanan NEWT, Quidditch, dan tugas Ketua Murid secara bersamaan, tapi bentuk patronusmu menjadi lebih kuat dan hebat? Dalam kasus Tonks, misalnya. Saat jatuh cinta pada Lupin dan Lupin menolaknya, patronus Tonks melemah, bukannya-" argumen Hermione disela Harry, "Dengan daya ingat dan pengetahuan luas aku yakin kau bisa menjadi pengacara, Hermione," ujarnya sambil mendesah.

Saat Hermione berpisah dengan Harry dan Ron untuk mendiskusikan tugas Transfigurasinya dengan Profesor McGonagall, Harry berbisik pada Ron,"Kau tidak lupa, kan?"

"Apa? Oh, ya, kau ingin berbicara berdua denganku, kan?" jawab Ron pelan.

"Ya. Sekarang saja," kata Harry.

"Tapi aku lapar," kata Ron mengeluh.

"Kita bisa meminta Dobby membawakan makanan dari dapur, kan?" usul Harry.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa Dobby selamat dari pisau wanita Lestrange di Malfoy Manor dulu itu," kata Ron.

"Nah, ayo!" ajak Harry.

Harry dan Ron sempat bertemu Neville saat perjalanan. Sepertinya Neville masih murung karena surat neneknya.

Sesampainya di kamar tidur mereka, Harry menggumamkan,"Dobby!" dan muncul sesosok peri rumah yang pernah menghalangi niat Harry ke Hogwarts di saat tahun keduanya.

"Dobby, aku ingin kau membawakan makanan dan minuman dari dapur untuk aku dan Ron," perintah Harry meskipun Ron menganggapnya itu sebuah permintaan.

"Apa saja untuk Harry Potter, Sir!" cicit Dobby riang. Tak lama, dia membawa sup dan jus labu kuning, serta aneka permen dan coklat.

"Ini untukmu, Dobby," kata Harry memberikan lima butir permen. Kalau manusia akan kurang puas, namun Dobby malah menangis terharu, "DOBBY DIBERI HARRY POTTER YANG AGUNG LIMA BUTIR PERMEN! HARRY POTTER SIR BENAR-BENAR BAIK!" teriaknya.

"Sudahlah. Nah, Ron. Begini, setiap kali aku melamun atau bermimpi, kenapa hanya ada bayangan Hermione?" kata Harry.

Mulanya, Ron terlihat akan tertawa, namun Ron berhasil menggagalkan usahanya sendiri untuk tertawa.

"Kau- kau mencintainya!" kata Ron.

**TBC**

**RnR, please**

**GoldSeeker13528**


End file.
